Fault
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Pemuda itu telah pulang selepas perang dunia Ninja. / "T-tapi Sasuke-kun... a-aku yang seharusnya kau gendong." / "Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." / Itu Kazekage Suna! / "Dengan Kazekage Suna." / "Keanehanmu pasti karena Kazekage itu." / CANON/ #1 SasuSaku
1. Fault Because Love You

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Tangan nya terkepal erat. Air mata sudah menggenangi matanya yang berwarna _Emerald_. Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan, kearah pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari arah depan nya. Matanya masih tidak berkedip, seolah jika tertutup, pemuda itu akan menghilang dari pandangan nya.

"Sa... su... ke... –_kun_." Rintihnya pelan dengan satu titik air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang putih porselen. Keningnya berkerut, lalu bibirnya bergetar. Entah bagaimana caranya, kebahagiaan di hatinya terluap menjadi air mata.

Mata _Onyx_ itu mengerjap. Masih memandang dingin pada gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah terseok itu. "Sakura." Ucapnya dingin dengan pandangan yang sama.

Sakura berkedip. Air mata dengan cepat membasahi pipi gadis itu.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Dia langsung berlari dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Dia terlalu senang akan kenyataan ini. Dia sangat senang.

**Bruk**

Pelukan itu tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh si pemuda Uchiha, hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Sakura mendekap erat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pujaan hatinya. Tangan nya meremas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Uchiha terakhir itu untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan atas semua yang terjadi ini. Tidak perduli kalau air matanya akan membasahi pakaian pemuda itu, ia tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang adalah pemuda itu yang kini berada dalam jangkauan pelukan nya. Ia sudah sangat bahagia.

Isakan-isakan kecil mendendangi telinga bocah Uchiha itu. Sakura menangis dalam kebahagiaan nya. "Kau kembali... Kau kembali... Sasuke-_kun_." Dan ucapan demi ucapan seperti itu membuat anggota _Rookie_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat impian Sakura akhirnya terwujud.

Naruto tersenyum, ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Tangan nya yang menggenggam tangan gadis _Indigo_ yang berada di sampingnya dapat merasakan rasa hangat yang menyebar. Kepalanya menoleh. Dapat melihat gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu ikut tersenyum padanya dengan lembut.

Mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, senyuman Naruto bertambah lebar. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangan nya, lalu berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berpelukan. Sebenarnya hanya Sakura yang memeluknya.

Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "_Teme_." Ucapnya dengan perasaan bahagia, "Kau pulang." Tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Ikut bahagia dengan kepulangan mantan anggota Tim nya.

_Jinchuriki_ _Kyuubi_ itu berbalik kearah para _Rookie_ 12. "Kami menyambutmu pulang, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang masih terpajang di bibirnya.

.

.

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya ini hanya fic abal buatan saya yang memang sayanya juga abal. Jangan menginjak Bom Typo ataupun melihat EYD saya yang acak-acakkan.**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah. Tangan nya bertopang pada pohon di depan nya. Objeknya sekarang adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut _Blonde_, bermata _Sapphire_, dengan cengiran yang mampu membuat dunianya berputar seketika. Berlebihan, tidak juga.

"Na-naruto-_kun_." Gumamnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

3 meter dari sana. Dirinya merasakan chakra yang dikenalnya berada tidak jauh darinya. Kepalanya menoleh. Cengiran nya timbul karena melihat orang yang tidak asing baginya sedang berdiam diri di belakang pohon.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_! Sedang apa kau disini!? Ayo kemari!" Teriakan nya yang melengking membuat gadis Hyuuga yang sedang mengintipnyapun gelagapan seketika.

Dengan jailnya, Naruto langsung melompat hingga berada di depan gadis Hyuuga yang kini hanya bisa membelalak.

"A-ah." Desahnya dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna.

**Bruk**

Dan gadis _Indigo_ dengan nama Hinata itu pingsan seketika dengan pipi yang matang sempurna. Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya melihat gadis Hyuuga itu yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Naruto!" Sakura datang dengan mata yang melotot tajam. Kedua tangan nya terkepal erat.

**Bugh**

Dan berhasil memukul Naruto hingga terpelanting 1 meter dari jaraknya berada.

Mata _Emerald_nya berapi-api memandang Naruto dengan bengis. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-_chan_, _Baka_ _Yaro_!?" Teriaknya kembali dengan berkacak pinggang. Matanya masih memandang Naruto dengan kejam, seolah pemuda yang masih tergeletak dengan benjolan di kepalanya itu adalah pemangsa yang harus ia tangani.

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang tiba-tiba memiliki benjolan. "_Ittai_ Sakura-_chan_." Desahnya dengan mata yang memelas. "Aku hanya menghampirinya yang kebetulan aku lihat." Adunya dengan melirik pada Hinata yang masih tidak sadarkan diri karena ulahnya. Lagipula apa salahnya, gadis _Pinky_ itu datang-datang langsung memukulnya.

Dari atas pohon, sepasang mata _Onyx_ menatap gadis yang pingsan itu dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu memejamkan matanya seperti tidak ada masalah apapun. "_Baka_ _Kitsune_." Ucapnya Sarkatis tanpa menatap kearah objek.

Naruto yang merasa terhina, langsung saja berdiri. "Kau bilang apa, _Teme_!?"

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu menatap Sakura yang sudah siap dengan tinjunya. "Lebih baik kau tangani dia, Sakura." Ucapnya dingin tanpa meladeni omongan Naruto yang tersulut itu.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Jarang-jarang Sasuke berbicara padanya seperti tadi. "_H-hai_." Jawabnya dengan berjongkok di depan Hinata yang berbaring di bawah. Tangan nya berposisi di atas perut sang sulung Hyuuga itu. Cahaya kehijauan langsung menyelimuti tangan nya yang berada diatas gadis manis dengan marga Hyuuga itu.

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu menarik tangan nya kembali. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia cuma pingsan." Senyumnya berkembang dengan manis di wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto melompat kearah Sakura dan Hinata yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempatnya berada. "Syukurlah." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lega yang membuatnya terlihat amat sangat imut.

**Bletak**

Jitakan Sakura mendarat tepat di kepala kuning Naruto lagi. Gadis bunga semi itu benar-benar gemas dengan sikap pemuda _pirang_ itu yang bahkan masih bisa santai saja setelah membuat orang lain pingsan dengan suksesnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya pada pemuda Uzumaki muda itu, otaknya seberapa besar sampai tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika membuat orang lain pingsan dengan mudahnya.

Matanya itu melotot dengan pupil _Emerald_nya yang membesar. Kesal. "Tetap saja kau salah, _Baka_!" Tudingnya dengan menunjuk Naruto dengan perasaan gemas.

Naruto hendak membantah, sebelum iris matanya menangkap pergerakan dari gadis _Indigo_ yang sedang berbaring dengan nyaman nya itu. "Eh, kau sudah sadar, Hinata-_chan_!?" Teriaknya heboh dengan menatap kearah Hinata dalam-dalam.

Pipi Hinata memerah sempurna. Kepalanya sudah merasa pusing. "Na-na-naruto-_kun_."

"Jangan pingsan lagi, Hinata-_chan_! Jangan pingsan lagi!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk menurut pada pemuda pirang itu. "U-umh."

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Kenapa kau selalu pingsan saat dekat atau bertemu denganku _sih_, Hinata-_chan_? Apa aku menakutkan untukmu?" Cecarnya dengan nada menuntut. Membuat gadis yang baru sadar itu binggung untuk menjawab apa.

"U-umh. A-aku hanya g-gugup."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, meski keningnya masih berkerut. "Oh." Jawabnya pendek.

Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Hinata yang memandang Naruto dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sejujurnya ia tau gadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus dengan si _Blonde_ _baka_. "_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura masih menampilkan senyum manisnya yang menawan,

Hinata meremas jemarinya gugup. Pipinya memerah. Pasalnya ia sedang binggung akan membalas apa. Ia tidak ingin kegiatan pribadinya ini diketahui oleh orang lain. "A-aku s-sedang..." Pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hujan?" Ucapan itu membuat ucapan nya terhenti. Diam-diam, Hinata mengelus dadanya, karena tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya kembali.

Sakura berdiri. Menahan nyeri pada mata kaki dan lututnya berdarah karena tadi latihan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ayo. Cepat, kita pulang hujan akan semakin deras." Ajaknya kemudian dengan melangkah meski dengan tertatih.

Hinata mengerjap. Lalu mencoba berdiri. "A-ah. " Tubuhnya serasa lemas semua. Terduduk lagi. Matanya memandang Naruto yang kini menunjukan kekhawatiran nya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo, naik ke punggungku. Aku gendong."

Sakura menatap mata _Sapphire_ Naruto. Mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu mengerjap perlahan. "Apa?" Tanyanya binggung dengan alis mengernyit. Binggung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh pemuda _Blonde_ itu. Sementara dalam kebingungan nya, air yang menetes semakin banyak.

Uzumaki itu menghela nafasnya. Lalu menunjuk lutut Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah. "Kakimu terluka."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Lalu mendengus kesal. "Aku masih bisa berjalan dan berlari, _Baka_. Sebaiknya kau gendong, Hinata-_chan_. Dia baru saja pingsan." Perintahnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Tetap teguh pada keinginan nya.

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu melompat dari atas pohon. "Jangan bertengkar sekarang." Nadanya begitu dingin di telinga gadis musim semi itu. "Sakura, kau sebaiknya naik di punggung Naruto, dan kau, naik ke punggungku." Perintahnya dengan berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang terduduk dengan mata mengerjap bingung pada pemuda Uchiha itu yang mendekat kearahnya.

Tubuh Sakura berbalik begitu melihat Sasuke sudah menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _Bridal_ _Style_. Hati putri tunggal Haruno itu merasa panas. "T-tapi Sasuke-_kun_... a-aku yang seharusnya kau gendong." Ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hatinya cukup merasa sakit ketika melihat pemuda impianmu sedang menggendong orang lain.

Mata Sasuke berkilat memandang gadis _Pinky_ tersebut. "Jangan egois." Tegasnya dengan melangkah menjauhi gadis Haruno yang kini sedang menatap sang _Raven_ dengan pandangan kecewa.

Hati Naruto merasa tercubit melihat gadis musim tersebut berkaca-kaca. Helaan nafasnya terasa lelah. "_Teme_." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon. Mencoba membujuk Sasuke. Tidak masalah jika ia menggendong Hinata, hanya saja biarkan Sakura mencapai tujuan nya dengan Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh. "Aku benci sikapmu yang egois, Sakura." Nada dingin yang diucapkan nya membuat hati Sakura terasa tercabik. Pemuda itu melompat, bersamaan dengan suara guntur, dan rintikan hujan yang mengalir dengan derasnya dari hutan. Bersama dengan derasnya hujan di hati Sakura –lagi-.

Naruto mengerjap. Setengah pakaian nya sudah basah. "Sakura-_chan_." Tegasnya dengan menatap gadis itu dengan kasihan.

"Pergilah."

"_Nani_?"

Kepala dengan mahkota musim semi itu menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir indah dari matanya yang menawan. "Aku bilang pergi! Tinggalkan aku disini sendiri!" Teriaknya membelah kesunyian pada hujan di siang itu.

Naruto menggeleng. Lalu menghela nafasnya. "Sakura-_chan_." Kemudian melompat tanpa menoleh ke belakang meski hatinya diselimuti perasaan khawatir yang menyakitkan.

.

.

Hinata meremas kimono putih Uchiha itu yang setengah basah. Kepalanya menunduk. Pipinya memerah. Rambutnya setengah basah. Hatinya merutuki dirinya yang selalu menyusahkan orang lain.

"U-uchiha-_san_." Ucapnya dengan gugup ketika Uchiha terakhir itu menurunkan nya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya yang berdiri kokoh di desa itu.

Uchiha itu memandang Hinata dengan datar. "Maaf, Hyuuga. Sampai disini saja." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. "Maaf, masih membuatmu basah." Tambahnya ketika melihat helaian rambut _Indigo_ Hinata lepek. Mungkin akibat hujan tadi.

Hinata mengangguk dengan kikuk. "B-bukan m-masalah, Uchiha-_san_. dan terima kasih." Ucap gadis Hyuuga itu lalu menundukan separuh tubuhnya untuk menghormati Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih, ia tidak suka hal formal. "Hn." Balasnya lalu dengan gesit meloncat ke atap-atap rumah warga dengan cepat.

.

.

Sakura memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat menyedihkan di air kolam. Rambut lepek yang acak-acakkan, mata sembab, hidung memerah, dan hati yang masih kalut, cukup untuk membuat orang mengira ialah gadis gelandangan. Tapi bukankah ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan penolakan itu dari pemuda Uchiha yang dari kecil masih selalu saja menolaknya itu? Harusnya ia sudah biasa.

"Hai, Sakura." Ucapnya parau pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Senyum sinis berkembang di bibirnya yang ranum. "Kau telihat sangat kacau." Ejeknya dengan bibir yang kembali bergetar. "Tapi kau jangan patah semangat! Kau harus berjuang mendapatkan hati, Sasuke-_kun_mu!" Tambahnya dengan pandangan sendu, meski bibirnya mengucapkan kata penyemangat. Ya, sakura harusnya bertahan, kan? Meski ada hujan, badan, atau angin topan sekalipun, bunga sakura akan tetap bertahan diam di cabangnya sebelum dia benar-benar menyerah hingga akhirnya gugur.

.

.

Senyum Sakura berkembang dengan cerah di pagi yang cerah juga. Semangatnya udah menyala kembali. Melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarin nya lagi ia dikecewakan oleh pemuda Uchiha yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya sekalipun. Namun, bagi Sakura, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sakura mengetuh pintu kayu _klasik_ itu dengan pelan, namun tegas. Rumah klan Uchiha yang sudah diperbaiki itu mungkin membuat si Uchiha merasa akan nyaman, jadi mereka memperbaiki rumahnya.

Kening Sakura mengernyit. Lalu mengetuk kembali pintu itu dengan agak keras. "Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriakan nya membuat rumah itu terlihat lebih hangat dengan teriakan Sakura yang memekakkan telinga.

**Sret**

Di depan nya, Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan celana pendek, dan kaos santainya di rumah. Pandangan nya menatap malas Sakura yang berdiri di depan nya dengan menenteng kotak makan yang entah apa isinya.

Uchiha itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hn?"

Gadis musim semi itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Lalu mengangkat kotak berisi makanan yang akan diberikan nya pada si Uchiha. "Aku membawakanmu makan siang! Ayo kita makan! Kau pasti lapar, kan." Cerocosnya dengan mata yang menyipit karena senyum cemerlang dan semangat yang membara. Ia akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke-nya.

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu melirik kotak makan itu tanpa minat. Melihat warnanya saja membuatnya sakit mata. "Aku tidak lapar. Lebih baik kau pulang." Perintahnya dengan memegang ujung pintu rumahnya.

Tangan Sakura buru-buru memegang lengan kekar Sasuke. Dia memberikan tatapan _Puppy eyes _yang mungkin saja meluluhkan hati es pemuda itu. "Sasuke-_kun_." Bujuknya dengan _Puppy eyes_ yang masih bertahan.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Menghela nafas, menahan amarah yang mungkin saja akan meledak-ledak. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Ucapnya dingin tanpa menatap kearah mata Sakura yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya merasa tidak tega.

"Setidaknya, terimalah makanan ini. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Bujuknya kembali dengan sedikit meremas lengan Sasuke yang cukup gagah. Membuat pemuda dengan iris mata _Onyx_ itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Setelah kau menerimanya, aku akan pulang." Ucapnya tiba-tiba saat melihat pemuda itu hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. "Aku janji." Tambahnya dengan senyum manis yang mungkin saja akan membuat pria lain terjerat.

**Sret**

Sasuke langsung mengambil kotak makan itu dengan cepat tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sekarang kau pulang." Perintahnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, membuat Sakura tersenyum gembira meski dalam hati merasakan kekecewaan karena pemuda di depan nya masih saja dingin.

"Dimakan, _ne_. Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum melangkah dengan riang keluar dari halaman rumah klan Uchiha itu.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah dengan kotak bekal _pink_ di tangan nya. Wajahnya masih saja datar. Seolah pemandangan di depan tidak ada artinya sama sekali. _Onyx_ pemuda itu melirik pada pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup besar untuk meneduhkan nya dari sinar matahari pagi itu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. "_Dobe_." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto mengerjap ketika iris matanya menatap kotak bekal yang dibawa pemuda itu di tangan nya. "Eh, _Teme_. Tumben sekali kau membawa bekal." Intimidasinya pada si tunggal Uchiha dengan kening mengernyit bingung.

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu mengungsurkan nya pada si Uzumaki yang hanya menatapnya. "Hn. Ini untukmu."

Kening Naruto kembali mengernyit melihat warna yang dibenci oleh teman se-Timnya itu. "_Pink_? Aku rasanya pernah melihatnya," Gumamnya ketika melihat gambar bunga sakura yang ada di bagian luar kotak makan tersebut. Tangan nya dengan cepat meraih kotak bekal yang dibawakan Sasuke untuknya itu. jarang-jarang _lho_ Uchiha itu membawakan bekal.

"Hn."

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana nya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Teme_?!"

"Aku ada misi." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Seolah mengacuhkan si Uzumaki _pirang_ itu.

Naruto nyengir kuda. "_Arigatou_ untuk makanan nya ya, _Teme_!" Acungnya dengan rasa terima kasih.

.

Angin nakal membuat rambut dengan warna Unik itu bergoyang pelan dan membuat daun-daun yang berada disekitar menari-nari dengan riang. Sakura Haruno merasakan tenaganya terkuras habis. Lari dari Rumah sakit Konoha ke Hutan perbatasan bukanlah hal mudah. Dan bodohnya ia tidak memakai _chakra_nya, saking buru-burunya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." gadis itu menekan lututnya. Memaksanya agar nafasnya cepat normal. Degupan jantungnya seolah terdengar dengan merdu dan indahnya di telinganya yang sensitif. Dia jelas lelah.

Pemuda yang tengah memakan bekal dari teman _Raven_ nya itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Sakura-_chan_." Gumamnya pelan. Bingung dengan sikap si _Cherry_ di depan nya.

Sakura tersenyum. Meski nafasnya masih tertahan. "Hah... Maaf.. aku telat." Desahnya dengan senyuman manis yang hadir di wajahnya yang cantik.

Si _pirang_ Naruto nyengir. Lalu menggeleng tegas untuk menjawab gadis musim semi itu. "Bukan masalah." Ucap Naruto pelan dan memakan kembali makanan yang ada di dalam kotak makan nya.

Alis Sakura mengernyit melihatnya. Dia bingung. "Dimana Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanyanya dengan satu alis yang naik.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia kembali memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. "Dia menjalankan misi. Baru saja pergi. tapi kau tau, dia hari ini baik sekali.." Celotehnya riang dengan menyodorkan kotak makan yang berada di tangan nya. "Dia membawakanku makanan. Hahaha, tau sekali kalau aku belum sarapan." Jelasnya dengan mata berbinar-binar riang.

Alis Sakura mengernyit melihat kotak makan itu. "_Pink_? Sarapan? Sasuke-_kun_?" Gumamnya dengan kening yang berkerut. Merasa familiar dengan kotak bekal yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Tangan mungil itu dengan cepat merampas kotak bekal pink yang kini berada di tangan siempunya. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos. Pandangan nya terasa berbayang. "I-ini... " Gumamnya pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kepala Naruto memiring. Dia jelas tidak tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat _pinky_nya tersebut yang tiba-tiba terdiam. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura dengan cepat mengerjap. Dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Eh, " Tangan nya lalu mengusap setitik air mata yang berada tepat di bawah matanya, "T-tidak ada."

"Naruto." Sakura kembali menyerahkan kotak makanan itu untuk Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat lapar.

_Sapphire_ itu terangkat. Menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

Senyum itu terpajang dengan amat sangat terpaksa. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Ada urusan di rumah sakit."

Mahkota _pirang_ itu mengangguk. Dia tidak peka dengan keadaan yang terjadi disekelilingnya. "Hu'um. Tidak masalah." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang dengan setia menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

Tangan lentik dan mulus itu dengan cekatan memasukan beberapa racikan ke dalam botol dan menambahkan beberapa cairan untuk menjadikan nya obat-obatan.

Gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna hitam yang berada di sebelah Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya melihat gadis manis tersebut memiliki aura suram di wajahnya. "Sakura. Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat." Telitinya dengan mengambil botol racikan yang telah Sakura buat. Menakar-nakar, kemudian mencicipinya.

Gadis dengan mahkota _pink_ itu mengerjapkan mataya. Dia tersenyum terpaksa pada asisten gurunya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shizune-_nee._" Jawabnya pelan dan terkesan lirih.

Gadis berambut pendek dengan warna hitam itu mendengus. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan nya ke dahi gadis itu yang lebar. Keningnya lalu mengernyit merasakan tekanan darah gadis itu normal. "Mukamu terlihat suram. Apakah kau ada masalah?" Tanyanya kemudian dengan meletakan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia sebenarnya ingin jujur, namun mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingin menyebarkan masalah pribadinya. "Tidak ada. Mungkin, aku kekurangan vitamin." Dustanya dengan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Shizune yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

Kekasih dari Genma Shiranui itu kembali menatap Sakura dengan selidik. "Kau yakin?" Intimidasinya dengan mata yang memicing tajam menatap gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Aku yakin."

Shizune lalu tersenyum lembut. Lalu menepuk pundak murid yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya tersebut. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu beberapa resep vitamin nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Arigatou_, _Nee-san_." Ucapnya pelan dengan membalas senyum Shizune, meski tidak setulus gadis rambut hitam tersebut.

.

.

Gadis gulali dengan nama Sakura itu menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang kini sepi dengan tampangnya yang suram. Helaan nafas sesekali terdengar dari bibirnya yang mungil dan ranum.

Keningnya kini berkerut. Ia melihat sosok bayangan yang menurut instingnya tidak asing. Kakinya dengan cepat melompat dengan jurus ninjanya. Mengawasi apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Tepat 2 meter dari tempatnya berada, ternyata bayangan itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Teman sesama _Kunoichi_nya. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit berlari kecil hingga dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si Hyuuga yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya yang ayu.

"_Konbanwa_, Hinata-_chan_." Sapa Sakura ramah dengan senyuman nya yang manis.

Hinata mengukir senyumnya yang lembut nan manis. "A-ah.. Umh.. _K_-_konbanwa_ _mo_, S-sakura-_san_." Jawabnya dengan _kikuk_ yang masih sama seperti _Akademi_ dulu.

Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak biasanya gadis manis di sampingnya ini berkeliaran malam-malam. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya gadis gulali itu ramah dengan satu alis yang naik.

Hinata menunduk. Wajah gadis itu jelas memerah sekarang. Dia malu. "A-aku mau ke rumah, N-naruto-_kun_. M-mengantarkan m-makan malam." Jawabnya gugup masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di dadanya dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah. "Uwah... kau perhatian sekali." Pekiknya dengan senyum berkembang di bibirnya yang manis.

"_A_-_arigatou_, Sakura-_san_."

Kening gadis gulali itu kembali berkerut. Lalu menatap bulan yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di atas sana. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat ke rumah, si _baka_ itu." Titah Sakura dengan mimik muka menggoda yang membuat Hinata kembali memerah.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Akhirnya teman nya yang polos dan pemalu itu dapat _Pdkt_ juga dengan sahabat _Baka_nya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan kening yang menekuk. Mungkin memang hanya ia yang tidak punya pasangan. Ino Pig dengan Sai. Tenten dengan Neji. Shikamaru dengan Temari. Chouji dengan Ame. Oke, mungkin hanya Lee yang masih _jomblo_ untuk saat ini. tapi tetap saja, hanya dia yang tidak memiliki pasangan diantara semua teman nya.

Sakura memasang senyum miris. "Mereka pasangan yang serasi." Gumamnya dengan mata menatap lirih kearah bawah. Dimana jalanan dengan tanah kecokelatan di injaknya.

Kepala Sakura mengangkat begitu dirasa olehnya _chakra_ yang tidak asing, dan benar saja. Di ujung gang disana, sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Itu... Sasuke-_kun_." Gumam Sakura pelan dengan alis mata yang menukik tajam.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak gadis itu kencang membelah kesepian malam yang damai itu.

Bocah Uchiha itu masih saja berjalan. Membuat gadis Haruno itu merasa geram. "Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriaknya sekali lagi dan langsung melompat ke arah pemuda Raven yang hanya berjalan dengan santainya.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya melihat gadis dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ itu berada tepat dihadapan nya. "Hn?"

Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal. Siap mementalkan siapapun yang berurusan dengan nya. "Kenapa kau membagikan makanan yang telah aku buat dengan susah payah pada Naruto!?" Teriaknya keras dengan nada menuntut. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan menandakan kalau gadis itu sedang menahan amarahnya yang mungkin saja akan memuncak dihadapan pujaan hatinya.

Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu mengangkat satu alisnya tanpa perasaan bersalah. "Ada masalah?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa membuat hati Sakura terasa mencelos seketika.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda itu lalu mendengus. "Kau membagikan nya padaku. Berarti makanan itu otomatis menjadi milikku, kan? Jadi apa ada larangan kalau aku salah membagikan nya pada orang lain?"

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti hatinya. Apakah Uchiha itu memang tidak peka? Harusnya dia berpikir sesuatu dengan nada suara itu.

Kepala gadis muda itu menggeleng tidak percaya. Air mata merebak di matanya. "Kau jahat!" Teriaknya dengan tumpahan seluruh emosi yang mengalir pada kata demi kata yang diucapkan nya. Setelah itu dia langsung melompat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke hanya hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

.

_~Saat kau kecewa dengan semua yang dia lakukan padamu. Mungkin, saat itulah kau harus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk melupakannya. Orang yang telah menyakiti hatimu.~_

"_Flower's Yelow Aster"_

* * *

Ini tantangan yang cukup berat sebagai Author baru bagi saya. Kenapa? Oke, ngebuat cerita ini sebenernya emang udah niat. Cuma awalnya peran Hinata itu digantiin sama Ino, tapi ini tantangan dari kak Yuli buat nambahin Hinata ke dalam cerita ini. Wess, saya butuh beberapa fic supaya bisa ngebuat tokoh Hinata-san bener-bener kayak yang asli.

So, saya harap anda-anda sekalian mereview cerita saya yang terkesan abal ini.


	2. Fault Because Expect You

Matanya yang berwarna _Emerald_ tetap melancarkan hujan nya dengan deras. Sesekali tangan itu menghapusnya. Namun tetap saja, air matanya merebak melewati pipi mulusnya yang sedikit tirus. Kakinya berlari melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang sepi dan hanya menyisakan lampu-lampu yang terhubung diluar kediaman mereka.

Sesekali isak tangis meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibirnya yang tipis. Lalu kemudian tetesan-tetesan air mata itu kembali merebak. Sakura tetap menangis tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang sudah kaku.

**Tap**

Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dia berada di atas jembatan. Kedua tangan nya bertumpu pada kayu yang menjadi penyangga jembatan itu. Isak tangisnya kembali pecah. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Gadis itu sedang dalam masa kecewanya.

...

"Hiks... hikss.." Suara tangisan itu tertalu menyakitkan. Sakura merutuk dalam hati kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu selalu menolaknya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia cukup cantik, ia mempunyai _jutsu_ yang hebat, lalu kenapa Uchiha itu masih menolaknya?

"Kukira ada hantu yang menangis malam-malam begini." Suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Diseberang jembatan sana, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata, mata _Turqoise_ dan wajah datar yang mengingatkan nya akan Sasuke.

Kening gadis musim semi itu berkerut? Tangan nya dengan cepat menghapus jejak air mata yang menghalau di pipinya. Matanya berkedip, kemudian dalam detik berikutnya ia membelalak begitu melihat sosok itu semakin jelas di matanya.

Itu _Kazekage_ Suna!

"..."

Sakura diam mematung begitu sang _Kazekage_ sudah berada di depan nya dengan pasir yang tiba-tiba membentuk menjadi dirinya. _Kazekage_ itu menyerahkan sapu tangan nya dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Gadis Haruno itu masih diam mematung. Matanya mengerjap. Sejak kapan ia menyadari kalau ia telah terhipnotis? Mata hijaunya yang pucat, dan rambut merahnya yang berkibar akibat tiupan angin. Tubuhnya yang kokoh terlihat begitu gagah di depan nya.

"Haruno."

Panggilan itu membuat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Sial! Pertemuan pertama tadi, dirinya sudah memalukan!

Sakura meringis. Sial! Dimana harga dirinya sebagai Haruno sekarang!? "_Gomene_, _Kazekage_-_sama_." Gumam Sakura dengan menundukan separuh tubuhnya –_Ogiji_-.

_Kazekage_ itu mengangguk. "Hn." Lalu bergumam, setelah itu menarik kembali sapu tangan nya yang tidak direspon oleh gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Gadis itu menunduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keningnya berkedut. Oh, _god_, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _Kazekage_ itu jika tau kalau ia bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan nya sejak awal. Oh, sial kau Sakura!

_Kazekage_ dengan nama Sabaku Gaara itu tersenyum kecil. Membuat Sakura mengadah untuk melihat bagaimana proses terjadinya senyuman langka itu. Mulutnya menganga.

Gaara mengganti raut wajahnya kembali, membuat Sakura menampakan mimik kecewanya. "Kau unik. Aku suka itu." Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat Sakura kembali _cengo_. "Menikahlah denganku, Haruno."

Dan Sakura yakin, sekarang rahangnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan dari si bungsu Sabaku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini. Sesungguhnya ini hanya fic abal buatan saya yang memang sayanya juga abal. Jangan menginjak Bom Typo ataupun melihat EYD saya yang acak-acakkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kening Sasuke berkerut ketika melihat tatapan tidak nyaman Sakura yang diarahkan padanya. Bahkan sesekali tersenyum meringis. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis berambut _Pink_ itu?

Pemuda itu mendengus. Lalu memakan dangonya kembali. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Membuat siempu yang ditanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengadahkan kembali wajahnya kearah si gadis Haruno yang menatapnya dengan heran. Hah, sejak kapan pendengaran gadis musim semi itu berkurang?

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hari ini kau aneh." Ucapnya mengubah kata yang ia lontarkan membuat si gadis hanya ber'_Oh_' ria. "Bahkan pandanganmu tidak berbentuk _Love_ lagi." Tambah pemuda bersurai raven itu mengangkat satu alisnya membuat Sakura yang ditanyai seperti itu salah tingkah seketika.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menunduk. Memilin ujung roknya dengan gugup. "Aku akan menikah." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan malahan sampai bisa disebut lirih. Namun memberikan reaksi yang berbeda untuk si bungsu Uchiha itu yang kini tengah tersedak dan terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya di kedai dango.

"Uhuk... Uhukk... Uhuk.."

Sakura meringis. Lalu menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Sasuke yang memegangi dadanya. Pemuda itu langsung saja mengambil gelas air putih yang disodorkan Sakura dan langsung menegaknya hingga tandas.

"Hah." Helaan nafas terdengar begitu nyaman di telinga Sakura yang memandang pemuda itu khawatir. Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke langsung beralih kearah gadis itu dengan tajam.

Ekspresi yang tadi datar berubah menjadi serius. "Kau benar-benar mau menikah?" Tanyanya _to the poin_ membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan gugup melihat ekspresi pemuda dihadapan nya.

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk kaku. Kemudian menunduk. "Dengan _Kazekage_ Suna." Gumamnya pelan dengan semburat merah dipipinya membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya membelalak seketika.

Dahinya berkerut. Matanya menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk dengan tajam. "Bisa ulangi?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Nyalinya ciut seketika melihat tatapan pemuda itu yang lebih sangar dibandingkan dengan Ibunya.

Matanya mengerjap. Kemudian senyum ringisan terbit di wajahnya yang cantik. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke?" Cicitnya dengan menatap pemuda itu takut-takut. Tapi tunggu! Dimana kata –_kun_ yang selalu tersemat di belakang nama pemuda itu?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin marah sekarang ini. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan nya?" Tanyanya dengan nada rendah. Matanya masih memandang tajam pada gadis yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata _Emerald_ yang indah.

Sakura lalu tertawa. Tawa cangung yang terdengar di telinga rancu Sasuke. "Tadi malam." Jawab gadis itu singkat namun bereaksi besar terhadap pemuda Uchiha yang kini sedang membelalak.

Kemarin malam? Dan sekarang sudah mau menikah? Sasuke rasa ia harus membawa teman wanitanya ke Tsunade Senju sekarang untuk men-stabilkan otak teman nya yang mungkin sedang konslet ini. Oh, _Kami_-_sama_.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yakin _IQ_-mu tidak menurun, Sakura." Ucapnya datar dengan pandangan tajam ke arah sahabat _pink_nya yang sedang memakan Mochi. Tampaknya gadis itu kini tidak perduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabat _raven_ yang pernah ia cintai atau sampai sekarang?

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap. Lalu tersenyum dan menyodorkan Mochinya yang masih hangat kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar. Gadis itu tampaknya sangat asik sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang menyeringai saat menatapnya.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya kembali. Lalu berdehem. "Sakura." Ucapnya pelan menatap kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan seperti biasa.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu tersenyum. "Ya?"

Senyuman miring terbit di bibir pemuda _raven_ itu melihat begitu '_polosnya'_ sahabat _pink_nya tersebut. "Mau ke _Onsen_?" Tawarnya masih dengan senyuman miring yang kini membuat mata Sakura membentuk _Love_.

Sakura tersenyum dengan _blink_-_blink_ di matanya. "Tentu saja! Kapan!?" Tanyanya semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya makin melebarkan senyuman indahnya.

"Sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Sekarang, ia hanya disini sendiri. Ralat, hanya berdua dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya berdua. Apakah aku harus mem-_bold_ kata **Hanya Berdua**?

Ok, gadis _pink_ itu kira mereka akan ke _Onsen_ dengan _Rookie_ 12, tapi ternyata hanya mereka berdua. Apa lagi di _Onsen_ khusus pasangan! Sial!

...

Pemuda itu menyeringai dengan Poci _Ocha_ di atas nampan di tangan nya. Kakinya lalu berjalan dengan langkah santai. Ia sudah menyewa _Onsen_ ini untuk satu jam kedepan. Hah, jika tidak mendapat balasan dari gadis itu atas usahanya ini, ia jamin rambut _pink_ kesayangan gadis itu akan ia gimbal. Hahaha, memikirkan nya saja pemuda _raven_ itu terlihat gila.

Keningnya mengernyit melihat gadis _pink_ itu hanya diam di tangga _Onsen_ dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. "Sakura, kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya pemuda itu santai dan meletakkan poci hangat berisi _Ocha_ dan cemilan itu di atas meja.

Mata _Emerald_ itu memandang mata _Onyx_ Sasuke yang berkilat dengan pandangan takut-takut. "Anou... Sasuke-_kun_..." Ucapnya gugup dengan kedua pipi yang memerah sempurna. Tangan nya mencengram erat handuknya yang berwarna putih.

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah ia duga. Rencananya pasti berhasil. Ok, hanya satu, yaitu kata –_kun_ yang kembali.

Pemuda itu berdehem. "Kenapa memerah?" Tanya Sasuke memancing. "... Ingat, kau ini calon pengantin orang lain, _lho_." Ada rasa tidak rela saat pemuda itu mengucapkan nya. Seperti nada yang tertahan di tenggorokan.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh, _god_, tidakkah Sasuke menyadari kalau Haruno itu sedang memperhatikan dada bidangmu yang _sekseh_? Lalu apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau gadis _pink_ itu sedang membayangkan apa yang menggantung diantara kedua pahamu saat kau membuka handuk putihmu itu?

Ada perasaan tidak enak yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke saat melihat teman mantan se-timnya memandangnnya sayu dengan senyum misterius. "Sakura." Ucapnya pelan saat melihat gadis itu yang memilin rambutnya dengan sesuatu kilatan di matanya yang cantik.

"Ya, sayang?"

Sasuke membelalak mendengarnya. Kali ini ludahnya yang susah ditelan. Apa yang terjadi pada sahabat gadisnya!? _Kazekage_ Sabaku itu mempengaruhinya hingga gila seperti ini!

Uchiha tunggal itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. "Kita minum _Ocha_nya saja dulu, ya." Lalu kakinya yang jenjang melangkah menuju meja kecil tidak jauh darinya itu.

Si _Pinky_ mendesah kecewa. Lalu melangkah dengan tidak rela menuju Sasuke.

Pemuda _Raven_ itu menuangkan _Ocha_ yang berada di poci ke dalam gelas kayu. Lalu memberikan nya dengan senyum tipis kearah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah dan mata berbentuk _Love_.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Sasuke pendek dengan menyerahkan gelas itu.

Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan cinta sementara pikiran nya mempertanyakan kenapa pemuda itu bersikap aneh padanya hari ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya cepat dengan menerima gelas itu dan langsung meneguknya hingga tandas tidak tersisa.

**Brak**

Suara gebrakan itu membuat duo _S_ menoleh keasal suara. Menemukan sipemilik _Onsen_ dengan rambut hitam memandang horor pada Sakura. Bukan, lebih tepatnya pada gelas yang dipegang gadis itu.

"_Gomene_ Uchiha-_sama_!" Teriaknya langsung dengan menundukkan separuh tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh sipemilik _Onsen_.

"Saya tidak sengaja menukarkan obat tidur bubuk anda dengan obat perangsang!" Teriaknya lagi membuat Sasuke membelalak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ludahnya susah diteguk. Matanya memandang gugup.

"Sayang." Desah sang Haruno dengan memeluk lengan kekarnya.

"Tidakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

.

.

.

Wanita berambut _pirang_ berdada besar itu menghela nafas dan langsung berbalik. Memandang si Uchiha tunggal di depan nya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau memberinya obat itu?" Tudingnya dengan mata menyipit. Membuat tersangka menghela nafas lelah mendengarnya.

"Itu keteledoran si pemilik _Onsen_ yang salah mencampurkan obatnya." Jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Hei, harusnya ia sebagai korban yang harus dibela karena telah dilecehkan oleh wanita. Bukan malah sebagai tersangka yang kini dituding oleh si Hokage tua Tsunade Senju. Tch, harusnya nenek tua itu tau kalau tubuhnya hampir sama di _rape_-_rape_ oleh gadis _Pinky_ yang kini sedang berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit itu, tapi itu rasanya lebih baik dibanding harus merasakan cekalan tangan itu di dadanya.

Tatapan mata Tsunade makin tajam. Membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka karena diintimidasi. "Apa maksudmu dengan memberinya obat tidur kalau begitu?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Pemuda itu lalu terkekeh. "Kukira murid tersayangmu itu hampir gila karena sikapnya hari ini aneh sekali." Jawab Sasuke sarkatis dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "... dan tadi dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan menikah dengan _Kazekage_ Suna."

Dan itu cukup membuat Tsunade membelalak, serta Shizune yang menutup kupingnya karena teriakan makian yang berasal dari mulut mungil _Godaime_ _Hokage_ Konoha itu.

...

Mata _Emerald_ itu terbuka separuh. Bayang-bayangnya masih samar. Sesekali kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Samar-samar matanya menangkap gambaran pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Ah, ini tidur yang indah.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun,"

Mata Sakura kembali mengerjap. Apa?

"_Kazekage_-_sama_!" Pekik Sakura yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan menatap pemuda berambut merah nyang tengah menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh.

_Kazekage_ itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut meski masih menatap gadis _Pink_ itu dengan datar.

"Maaf _Kazekage_-_sama_, anda dititah ke ruangan _Hokage_ sekarang."

Ucapan tiba-tiba itu membuat sang _Kazekage_ Suna menggeram. Tubuhnya lalu berbalik. Menemukan pemuda berambut biru _dongker_ sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan datarnya yang menghujam _Kazekage_ itu dengan tidak suka.

Mata _Turqoise_ _Kazekage_ dengan nama Gaara itu langsung terarah pada Sakura yang menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan polos. Tangan nya yang putih menyentuh puncak rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Membuat siempunya merona seketika.

"Aku pergi dulu, _ne_." Ucapan itu mengalun dengan lembutnya di telinga Sakura. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa panas. "... aku akan mencoba meminta izin _Hokage_ untuk surat pindahmu ke Suna." Dan kembali, Sasuke melotot mendengarnya.

Setelah itu hanya ada Gaara yang berubah dirinya menjadi butiran pasir dan menghilang terbawa angin.

Sasuke berdecih melihatnya. Lalu menatap Sakura yang masih merona dan memajang senyumnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit, lalu ada rasa tak enak yang hinggap di hatinya saat melihat perlakuan _Kazekage_ itu untuk teman se-timnya.

"Kau terlihat begitu akrab dengan _Kazekage_ itu." Cibir Sasuke begitu Sakura mengalihkan pandang kearahnya.

Alis gadis itu menukik mendengarnya. "Kau terlihat panas Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan sindiran yang begitu ketara membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya. Ada yang aneh disini, sejak kapan gadis di depan nya ini menyindirnya?

"Kau aneh sejak pagi tadi." Balas pemuda itu acuh tak acuh membuat alis Sakura menukik.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Meski hatinya masih diliputi penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu?

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Keanehanmu pasti karena _Kazekage_ itu." Tuding Sasuke dengan dingin nya, namun membuat hati Sakura yang mendengarnya panas seketika.

"Kau bilang apa!?"

"Kau aneh karena _Kazekage_ itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada tenangnya, mengacuhkan Sakura yang sudah naik pitam.

"Aku aneh karena kau selalu menolakku sedari dulu! Sejak _Akademi_! Bahkan aku menunggumu selama ini! tapi apa!? Kau masih saja menolakku! Ketika aku dekat dengan Gaara-_kun_, kau bilang kalau aku aneh! Sebenarnya apa maumu Uchiha!?" Teriak Sakura kalap dengan mata menatap garang kearah Sasuke. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan karena amarah.

Mata Sasuke berkedip. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini sampai-sampai ia menyakiti hati wanita sebaik gadis itu?

"Maaf." Ucap pemuda itu pelan dan langsung berbalik. Meninggalkan Sakura yang kini mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya.

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas menatap pintu yang tertutup di depan nya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Tidak terlintas dari sorot matanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu. Dia mungkin cukup sedih mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang terjadi di kamar ini.

_Hah_.

Senyum miris terpajang di bibir Sakura yang ranum. Mata _Emerald_nya menerawang jauh.

Salahkah ia menunggu pemuda itu selama ini? Lalu, salahkah ia bila melupakan pemuda itu dengan keberadaan seseorang lain yang kini akan terus bersama dengan nya? Orang yang jelas-jelas menampakkan ketertarikan yang lebih padanya jika dibandingkan dengan pemuda itu? lalu, salahkah ia akan semuanya?

Mata _Emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menjadi cengeng seperti sekarang. Seperti gadis yang seolah tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Tch, lucu. Sangat lucu, Sakura.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Wajahnya kemudian tertunduk. Anak rambutnya yang berwarna unik menjuntai. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal.

_Tes_

Ia benci dirinya yang sekarang menjadi cengeng.

_Tes_

Ia benci dirinya yang masih mengharapkan pemuda itu.

_Tes_

Ia benci tidak dapat melawan kehendak hatinya yang seolah mengkhianatinya.

_Tes_

Dan ia paling benci ketika ia bodoh kalau selama ini ia selalu mencintai pemuda itu.

_Tes Tes Tes_

Dari akademi hingga sekarang ia hampir berpangkat menjadi _Jounin,_ ia dengan bodohnya tidak dapat melupakan perasaan ini. Padahal ia tau, perasaan pemuda itu tidak akan tersampai ke hatinya. Ia tau itu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan memilukan gadis itu pecah. Membuat suasana disekitar menjadi terasa sendu.

Wajahnya masih menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut pilunya pada dunia. "Aku tau ini semua percuma..." Gumamnya lirih dengan nada sendu. Bahkan seolah berbisik pada ia dan tuhan yang tau. "Aku memang bodoh." Gumamnya dengan mengangkat kepalanya yang dibanjiri dengan air mata pilu. Bibirnya masih bergetar.

"Kau memang bodoh Sakura!" Teriaknya dengan nada marah.

Matanya masih mengeluarkan tangisan. Entah sampai kapan _Emerald_ indah itu akan berhenti mengeluarkan kesedihan nya. Kepiluan nya dalam menghadapi kisah cintanya yang tidak pernah terasa membahagiakan untuknya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sosok Uchiha Sasuke, melihat dengan jelas sejak awal tangisan gadis itu berlangsung dengan _sharingan_ nya. dan tentunya dengan menyembunyikan _chakra_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Cinta memang memikat, namun pada akhirnya cinta akan susah untuk dilepas meski kau tau kalau hatinya tidak akan pernah terjerat pada pesonamu meski kau berharap.~_

_**-Flower's Yellow Tulip-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks banget yang udah Review, meski cerita saya sungguh-sungguh dan sungguh membosankan seperti ini. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih banyak To :** **Aoyama** **Sonata: **Thanks buat Review sama Favenya. Aduh, nggak nyangka ada juga yang suka... Makasih ya ^_^. **senayuki-chan: **Hehehe ^_^ Makasih atas pujian nya, senpai ^_^ Fic saya belum sebanding sama Author-author lain nya, jadi saya masih ngerasa abal T_T... Btw, makasih buat Reviewnya ya, Senpai ^_^. **Ravenpink: **Etoo... Ini multi chap, senpai.. Drabel? Kayaknya ide bagus, saya buat aja nanti... Makasih atas ide dan Reviewnya ya senpai ^_^. **Yuhi: **Ini udah lanjut, thanks udah Review ^_^. **Minami** **Bleach: **Huaaaa... Sasu Ayam jangan ditonjok, nanti gantengnya ilang T_T Makasih atas Reviewnya ya Senpai ^_^. **De** **Chan: **Anooo... jangan nangis, senpai. Kalo senpai nangis nanti rumahnya kebanjiran lho T_T. **Saveria: **Anooo... saya nggak ada niat sama sekali kok buat nambahin ke Hina sama Sasu... kalo dipikir-pikir, Ino pingsan kayaknya nggak lucu, jadi maaf kalo fic ini buat senpai kecewa. Hontouni Gomenesai. **Akira** **Fly: **Sebelumnya maaf kalo udah bikin senpai kecewa, tapi kalo saya masukin Angst, saya kira itu cuma buat cinta yang nggak kesampean aja. Karena disini insya allah mereka bakalan bersatu. **Moooo: **Thanks atas Review sama saran nya senpai ^_^. **Asakura: **Etoo... sebelumnya maaf senpai. Kalo soal bikin SasuSaku, saya emang udah niat, bukan cuma modus belaka. Sebelumnya maaf karena senpai udah kecewa ke fic ini. **Guest: **Etooo... ini SasuSaku kok, cuma disini belum menuju ke inti cerita. Ada beberapa chap lagi sebelum bener-bener masuk ke dalam tahap yang emang bener-bener SasuSakunya. **UchihaHaruno Citra: **Etoo... ini emang SasuSaku, senpai. Tapi bagian chap 1 cuma prolog, tahap intinya mungkin chap depan. **Ai: **Ettoo... yang kemaren cuma prolognya aja... sedangkan romance aslinya mungkin chap depan. **Winter** **Cherry: **Makasih atas Reviewnya senpai... **Mulberry** **Redblack: **Thanks atas Reviewnya senpai, chap depan kalau ada yang salah mungkin senpai bisa kasih saran buat author pemula ini ^_^. **Yoshikuni Ayumu: **Ini emang SasuSaku, maaf ngebuat senpai bingung. Romance sebenernya mungkin ada di chap depan ^_^ makasih atas Reviewnya ^_^** Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Sasu suka Hinata? Saya buat SasuSaku, bukan SasuHina senpai! Maaf udah ngebingungin... Baca juga yang Guilt ya, biar tau posisi perasaan Sasu ^_^**...**


End file.
